Redemption in a Land of Monsters
by MythAnime
Summary: He had won the war, but not without an incredibly high cost cost. Now as he stands in the ruins of the ministry of magic without a single friend by his side and unable to die he stares at the one thing that that survived the bomb two pillars with a a curtain in between. He returns to the place where his godfather died in hopes of joining him. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

**Warning violence, suffering, rape and Character Death ahead if you don't want to see it**

He had won, he had beaten Lord Voldemort. Harry let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding in, the past few months exhausted him mentally, he was glad it was finally over. As he looked out over the burning Hogwarts, he saw his friends walking towards him with cuts and bruises on their face and parts of their robes torn in various places. As he was about to greet them, his eyes widened as he saw who followed them out. Death Eaters, more bloody death eaters with wands drawn on his friends he was about to call out a warning but the next thing he felt was pain and then there was darkness.

Pain was all he felt when he woke up. He tried to move but found he was in a body bind curse. he looked up and could see several blurry figures at a table arguing about something and he strained his ears to hear them."Why don't we just kill the brat and be done with him, he killed our lord?!"One of figures asked angrily,"because our lord tried that already, hell even I tried that the moment he was knocked out," another figure answered,"besides he needs to suffer for killing our lord and I know just the way"the same figure continued maliciously."Look he's awake" the third figure pointed out.

He felt glasses being shoved onto his face simultaneously break his nose for a second before it healed immediately afterwards as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he recognized the figure in front of him. It was Yaxley the same man who discovered the location of Grimwauld place and one of Voldemort's most fanatic supporters was grinning at him with a malevolent smile. "Morning!"he yelled into his eardrum,"you've woken up just in time for the show" a death eater in the background shouted pointing at something in the center of the room. As he focused his gaze on the center he saw a sight that made him vomit. It was Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginerva Weasley all being violently penetrated as they cried tears of blood with blank expressions and eyes void of life staring at him. Just looking at the sight filled him with pain,sadness, and rage all at once."Oh is ickle little Potter upset, if it makes you feel any better they kept crying about how they 'loved' you and wanted their first time to be with you and kept struggling but a few crucios fixed that and now they know their place as whores for the purebloods,"one of the rapists taunted him. Harry didn't respond as he looked at them he too started cry tears of blood. "Oh and did you see the Daily Prophet Potter? another rapist asked as he held up the prejudiced headline was 'Minister Umbridge declares war on Muggles' with a sub heading below it saying 'Mudbloods to be exterminated'.Harry Potter's rage broke. He screamed. He screamed so loud that Dumbledore heard from beyond the grave. It was heard by the an older looking Harry Potter as he sent his children to Hogwarts. It was heard by a spiky haired man as he flew across a planet to kill the ones who tricked him releasing own scream of rage but was overwhelmed by Harry Potter's scream.

He would kill them, he would kill them all along with their families. His magic reacted to his rage and apparated him away and undid his restraints and began his own witch hunt and anybody who tried to stop him would die. He succeeded.

During his hunt, the ministry took control of the United Kingdom and faked an election to get a pure blood as prime minister and imperiod muggles to be suicide bombers with explosive charms planted on them and went to foreign countries and took out highly populated areas The United Nations quickly realized this along with the fact that the U.K. did not show up due to wizards lack of knowledge and eventually the U.K, was hit with several nuclear bombs even after being asked to surrender the wizards foolishly believed they were safe, but in the end the U.K. was declared uninhabitable with only wizard still living and several muggles hiding in bunkers. That one wizard was Harry Potter.

There he stood after two years he completed his goal and now he has no reason to continue living onward yet not even the nuclear bomb killed him and he stood in the radiation just fine, for when he defeated Voldemort, the deathly hallows reacted to being gathered together and declared him the Master of Death and here he stood in ruins of the ministry of magic, in front of two pillars with a curtain in between them.

He remembered this spot, this was where he lost his godfather this where voldemort's second slaughter began. He wanted to follow him into the veil, but was stopped by lupin the first time. Now he has comeback in hopes of finally join his parents and Sirius

So with a heart filled with regrets he stepped into the veil.


	2. Rebirth

**AN: Boy no** wonder **people usually do one shots but don't worry I see the followers and I will deliver so enjoy**

Darkness. That's all he saw after stepping through the veil. After his experience with meeting Dumbledore in 'Kings Cross' he expected it a lot brighter and not lacking on the supply of loved ones he lost. Maybe this was hell or purgatory he didn't know anymore. At this point he stopped caring.

 **Ahem. "9 months later"**

He lost track of how long he's been here. He felt hunger at some points but it just disappeared in time without eating anything. Every once in a while he heard two voices speaking, they both sounded familiar, but he didn't focus on that, he just wanted to reach the voices but he never could. He wanted to try and remember those voices but he knew it hurt to reminisce of his life as Harry Potter. It hurt to think of the time before he snapped. As time passed his senses returned and he tried to open his eyes but he still couldn't. He heard the voices again but this time something else was happening. He was being moved towards the voices and as they got closer he panicked, after so many years of isolation and paranoia during his death eater hunt. He struggled for a little while but stopped once saw light at the end of the tunnel. As his eyes adjusted to the light he he was caught by a pair of calloused hands. He took in his surroundings and saw that he was in a white sterile room judging by the scent he almost beleived he was in a hospital if it weren't for the lack of medical equipment. He turned to look behind him and saw a beautiful woman with unnaturally large breasts as well as an hourglass figure that ended off with some thick le-... er a thick snake tail. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things and took another look at her. She had had a round face with blue eyes with a beautiful pearl white smile and pale skin topped with long curly black hair with a single platinum blond stripe through it. He looked back down at her body and where her legs were supposed to be there was a long tail with diamond shaped scales all a deep vibrant green. The same color as his eyes.

"Well aren't you a curious one just like him eh"

He snapped his head around and let out a cry at who he saw.

It was the cry of an infant that came out instead of his voice.

In front of him was a man he thought long dead and was there since the beginning of voldemort's second slaughter.

Sirius Black grinned at his reaction.

"Narcy, Darling I know what I want name him" Sirius declared to the woman with the snake tail.

"What do want to name him Sirius Deary?" The woman referred to as 'Narcy' asked.

"Harry, he's named Harry Black, my son" Sirius answered proudly

 **So Harry will be Sirius's son in this story they will be some of the only people who remember their lives in the wizarding world**

 **Writing is much harder than i thought it was but it will be slow going for the first few chapters don't worry though the chapters will get longer than this remember please review and check out my other stories.**

 **Check out monster girl encyclopedia and ask for which monsters you want.**


	3. Friends and an Admirer

Boy **I'm sad that no one wants to read my other fic but I don't mind no one liked the eragon movies that much anyway also enjoy.**

 **Hold on let me clear my throat**

 **Ahem**

 **13 years later**

Today was Harry Black's birthday. You see Harry didn't grow up like most children. When he received his first toy, most children would jump at the opportunity to play with it, Harry looked at it like he couldn't believe what he saw. He approached it cautiously and carefully, like a scientist would experiment with a new element or species. Unlike most kids who cried when they were left alone, Harry was nervous as if he has didn't know what to do. Unlike most kids when there was work to be done around the house the other kids would simply continue playing with their toys, Harry happily insisted that he must help out. Unlike most boys who thought girls were 'icky' and had 'cooties', he was a chivalrous boy and defended girls from being bullied such as the fourth princess of Lescatie: Fransica Mistel Lescatie was a weak child with an illness that left her confined to a bed and infertile while her three older sisters were able to hear the voice of the Chief God and became monster slaying prodigies and bullied their younger sister for being useless to the royal family since she couldn't even be used as a bargaining chip with other families. Even the maids thought of her as a burden and handed her off to the closest servant like a game of 'hot potato' until she was passed onto young Harry Black.

Harry's father, Sirius Black was selected to be a servant of 'The Religious Kingdom of Lescatie' no one knew about the fact that he married a lamia, but if he refused their demand he would be killed either way with the claim he was a monster lover which is just as bad as being a death eater to these people. While Sirius became a soldier for monster hunts, young Harry was to be a servant/hero in training under the great heroine Mersé Dascaros with his fellow hero in training Wilmarina Noscrim or Wilma for short they and Francisca were playmates together growing up.

(Harry's POV)

Harry sighed as he realized today was his birthday/deathday it seemed like a millennium since he stepped through the veil hoping he would die. He smiled as he thought of how true Dumbledore's word were.

 _"Death is the next greatest adventure"_

He frowned as he thought about his now full time father/ex-godfather and his new mother. Sirius seemed to remeber the wizarding world with the stories he told of Harry Portter his namesake he would always remark on their similarities. Though whenever he talked about him he appeared to age 30 years and looked like he did when he escaped Azkaban but when he asked if he was okay the look disappeared and he chuckled and said everything was fine.

Harry was snapped out of his memories by Merse calling out to practice swordsmanship. As he got up, he smiled at Merse, his teacher and friend, Merse was a woman with a curvy athletic figure with C cup breasts (not that he focused on those or anything) with one green eye with the other covered with an eyepatch due to losing it at a young age with silver hair on top of her head in a ponytail. Her primary weapon is her spear. She grew attached to Harry as she trained him, always choosing him to be a partner for sparring and demonstrations. She even took him out to the bar with her several times. Truly he was her favorite student.

Meanwhile in a dark cave a feminine figure watched as Harry as he trained and talked with his friends. She giggled at seeing how much fun they were having.

"Fuhuhu" She giggled, "Oh Harry I remember when we used to play like that, until those sluts took you away from me" she sneered at that memory but quickly regained her previous demeanor.

"Oh but don't worry I won't take you away from them my sweet," she smiled menacingly, "If they want to be sluts then they can be sluts but not for the order."

"No Harry darling they can be your sluts and only yours." She smiled sadistically as she thought of how she would change them to suit Harry's 'needs' as another figure walked up behind her.

"Sweetie are you thinking about that Harry boy love so much?" The other figure asked.

"Yes, Mother," the plotter replied as her look at her.

The Demon Lord regarded her daughter carefully as she thought about how her daughter saw this Harry boy and instantly fell in love.

"Well just be careful and make sure not many humans are harmed in your next little escapade to expand our territory." She knew the look in her daughter's eye well enough to know she was plotting someway to expand the demon realm and get little Harry all in one swoop.

She didn't worry too much since she could help her out if the need arises with her own godlike powers.

"Yes, yes mother there's no need to worry" she replied to her. Honestly she worried almost as much as her original mother sometimes. She brought her gaze back to the face of her beloved as he laughed at a joke one of his friends said. 'Soon my love, soon' She thought in anticipation.

 **Ok that's another chapter up this one took a while but for those of you who are waiting for lemons they are coming soon also please leave a review for what monsters you want paired with Harry. Also i'm going to start a Legend of Zelda story soon so plz give that a look.**

 **leave flames if you want though**


	4. The first mission

**If you haven't figured it out by now bold text is me talking and I would like to thank all the wonderful people who like this story cause I have so many ideas and no one to share them with but you so I would appreciate feed back on what you would like to see and who you want to see so if you would do that it would be appreciated since I've got nothing to do in school but deal with the voices in my head oh and awesome story ideas so yeah enjoy.**

Harry sighed as he walked out of one of the Order's bases of operations as he was given assigned to a group of soldiers on a quest to investigate a village that suddenly stopped sending traders to the city, strange, but not uncommon they had their own market but when the tax collector didn't return from the village that was cause for alarm. Like most kingdoms Lescatie relies on the people's taxes to pay for the steel and food from the farmers and miners. The Order even more so than the kingdom required money to pay for quests and bounties put on the heads of powerful monsters.

So here he was to investigate the village and if needed strong-arm the people into paying taxes as much as he wanted to fight the Order for this and help these people out he couldn't. Ever since he was born from the lamia he tried to reach for his magic but every time he did any woman nearby would start blushing and sweating profusely, he just didn't get it.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as they reached the village and he observed the area. There were several farms nearby with fully grown crops except they looked different, silkier and smoother with a shine as if they were polished as if cleaned and dusted while still on the crop? He made a note to ask Sirius about that later and observed the rest of the village. The grass seemed to be a lime green as if someone tried to stain it white and it was textured like a shaggy carpet and nice to the touch with an occasional patch of red mushrooms with white spots that looked a like something he saw from one of Dudley's video games and on several store signs when he walked through London during the nuclear fallout and saw several giant vault doors that looked like they could hold something but he didn't bother checking.

He noticed the trees next the leaves and barks were a variety of colors, from red bark with dark green leaves to purple bark with red tree leaves. Each seemed to be growing fruits he had never seen before. Then he looked to the streets which were completely void of people. All the while he heard a resounding chorus of moaning echoing throughout the village.

None of the other soldiers seemed to notice this as two soldiers walked up to one of the houses to ask what was going on. His eyes widened as he recognized them as a couple of women that were denied an apprenticeship to Merse and tried to bully him out of jealousy, but when Merse stepped in they stopped and settled with glaring at him whenever he was nearby. When he asked about them Merse told the were sisters named Louise and Susan. They apparently were like him and got the short stick in life with their parents being poor they struggled to climb the social ladder to help support themselves. He could understand their struggle it would be like Dudley being The Boy Who Lived while Harry was still had to be the one to defeat Voldemort

As they knocked on the door they didn't notice a mixture of pink and purple liquid start to seep under the door. He was about to warn them about it, but before he could it rose up and enveloped their entire body from head to toe as the rest of the soldiers stood there dumbfounded, while Harry attempted to cut the slime off of them. He knew steel couldn't harm a monster, but luckily he got a holy silver dagger on his birthday from Sirius last year, though what he said when he received it was strange.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Here's something to keep you single, son." He still didn't know what he meant by that but he wasn't one to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth so he happily accepted it without question._

As he started cut off the slimes that seemed to be violating every entrance hole on the sister's bodies. He heard a shriek of pain coming from Louise. Thinking he accidentally hurt her he tried to cut the dark slime off Susan, but before he could start she let out a shriek as she came but instead of her love juices coming out, purple slime came out as she melted into the slime that was enveloping her leaving nothing solid except her clothing, armor, and a strange black sphere with a gooey smiley face on it. Meanwhile all the other soldiers were being dragged into other houses by who knows what.

He failed… again. He thought he could find redemption in this new world. He thought he would find peace and not have to deal with anymore dark lords and their goons but it seemed fate liked to bend him over and fu-.

"She's not dead you know, so there no need to cry and ruin that pretty face of yours, handsome ." Said a feminine, yet watery voice in a seductive tone.

He looked up to see what interrupted his mourning and in front him was the strangest sight. There was Louise standing there, smiling at him as if her sister didn't die right in front of her, next to a female figure with rather large breasts that seemed to be entirely made out of purple slime.

If one were to look at Harry's face the would see an encyclopedia of emotions flash across the handsome young man's face. First confusion over what he was seeing, sadness at seeing the goo that dissolved Susan, realization finally dawning as he put the pieces together, and last but definitely most potent rage, pure unadulterated rage. He tried to rush forward to strangle this thing that that killed Susan, but found himself being held back by someone. When he looked back he saw Louise standing there, smiling with his arms pinned in a Full Nelson.

"What are you doing Louise!?" he snarled angrily "Didn't you see her kill your sister?" he shouted with fury. Louise just shook her head with smile not even affected by his anger. "She's not dead Harry, in fact she's right here," she exclaimed while holding up the orb that fell when she dissolved except it was leaking purple slime at a rapid pace. "Oh look she's already finished adjusting " observed the other purple slime as Louise set the sphere on the ground and it started shaking and oozing more purple slime until was leaking gallons every second, and started forming into something and climbing upwards without regard to the laws of matter, forming a torso with a curvy figure forming with a curvy butt (for what purpose Harry had no idea) and large breasts that could feed an entire orphanage (if they could even produce milk that is) and finished the torso with petite almost fragile arms. As he finished observing the body he noticed her body was partially transparent because he saw the slime producing ball behind her left breast were her heart would be. The ball wasn't finished yet though as a head started forming. It formed into a sphere like a stick figure and started gaining familiar features with eyes like black beetles floating in the slime and on her head were several bands of slime of a darker shade of purple than the light purple that made up the rest of her body going down to her shoulders with an antenna on top of her head while staying unconnected with her body.

His eyes widened as he recognized her hair. It was exactly like Susan's hair. As he was about to ask what the hell was going on, he was interrupted again, but this time he found he couldn't speak due to a nipple made out of slime being forced into his mouth as 'Susan' had glomped him. His cheeks flushed as he tried to get her off him, but unwittingly forced himself into her body close to her 'core' and tasting her body causing vibrations to go through the sticky gel around him that sounded like a lewd moan if pleasure as different sensations shot through the moment his tongue touched the slime that made up her body. The first thing he noticed was she tasted like butterbeer and he was tempted to try to drink some but then he remembered this was 'Susan' he was inside (god that was a weird thought). The second thing he noticed was he wasn't suffocating, quite the opposite actually he could breathe even better than he could before as if he took a pepperup potion without steam coming out his ears. The final thing he noticed were his pan getting very tight to the point of almost tearing. He finally managed to pull his head of 'Susan's' breast and noticed little Harry didn't care about what he thought and was struggling to escape his trousers painfully. He blushed as he realized that it was standing tall in the presence of three women. He then heard an unzipping sound as he noticed all three women staring at mini Harry hungrily while they took his pants off. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?" he shouted heatedly while his face began to match Ron's hair.

'We're just taking care of your little friend Mister Hero" came a chorus of voices. As he looked toward the source of the voices his eyes widened in horror.

 **Cliffhanger or would it be a cocktease. But yeah I'm ending it off here this chapter is my first long one and once I started I kept getting bored but please review and favorite it makes me happy to get a response from people and know I am appreciated.**


	5. Memories

**Hey guys sorry about the wait school is just pounding me with projects and then there was deadpool. Also fallout 4 since Bethesda often shits out gold I got the ps4 version but it is glitchy as shit. But anyway sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway back to the story.**

 **Ahem**

It was the soldiers. All of the soldiers were staring at him with lust in their eyes. Except they were different. The first thing he noticed was they were all nude and changed somewhat in appearance. Some of them were covered in fur in some places and had animal ears on top of their heads, some were wolf ears, some had cat ears or fox ears. Some didn't have ears on them and just had horns in different manners: a lot of them seemed to be curved around their heads towards their face, some had two horns coming out of their foreheads like a bicorn, some had small horns poking out of there foreheads like the stereotypical look of a demon from the bible, a few had horns on their head like a those of small cow. Then their skin appeared to be of different shades than before a lot of the ones with curved face horns seemed to have gained a dark blue hue while others were the same as they were before. The ones with demon horns were either red, blue or even green. The few with cow horns seemed to dark brown or black splotches on their body also similar to a cow. As he looked around he observed their lust filled faces and they were indeed the soldiers he helped train with Mersé. He didn't know what happened but, he knew he need to get out of here ASAP. As he got up to run, he was stopped by a slimy hand on his collar.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" asked a bubbly voice behind him.

He was forced to turn around and stare into the playful eyes of the dark slime that used to be Susan

"We still owe you for taking that position of hero from us" she said to him, while jiggling her body like a jello mold.

His eyes widened then narrowed as he scowled and showed a face of pure defiance. He refused to let himself die this easily.

"You're not going to kill me like this you bitch!" he shouted in anger. He then felt a smack across his face and as he looked up he saw she wasn't smiling anymore but frowning in disappointment? But as soon as it appeared it vanished behind a devious smile. He shuttered when he saw that smile, he knew that type of smile too well. It was the same one that often made it's way onto the Weasley twins faces.

"Who said anything about killing?" She asked seemingly confused.

He scoffed at that. "I saw what you did to Susan, you monster, you dissolved her into more slime and now your taking her form" he accused the slime.

She looked at him strangely and then burst out into laughter along with the other former soldiers. Except it was cruel or mocking laughter, no it was genuine humor as if they were told the funniest joke ever.

"What's so funny about killing her?!" he snapped out at them.

They kept laughing until it eventually died down to a few giggles here and there. As 'Susan' turned back to look at him, her body still jiggling her bountiful breasts from laughing. As he was about to snap out at them again she spoke.

"I didn't think you believed everything the church says, considering your mother was a lamia." His face immediately turned from angry and confused to determined and defiant.

"How did you know?" he asked in monotone. He'd be damned if he lost his family in this world too.

"I didn't until I stopped being and I could feel demonic energy all over along with magic, strange considering only women can use magic." If this thing really was Susan, she would hold this information against him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in monotone. He knew when he was beaten. He had no tricks up his sleeve, all of them he left at home. He could try using the holy silver dagger, but he wouldn't last long due to his lack of practice with knives and that he was surrounded by his monsterized former comrades. Right now the only thing he could do is stall for time.

"Oh silly I already told you we owed you for taking the position of hero from us, but then you started being mean because I thought you were smart but if you bought into the Order's propaganda then there's no brain hiding behind that handsome face after all. Oh well you don't need to have brains for what I'm about to do to you" she explained in a half condescending and half seductive voice.

His mind was working at disastrous pace trying to comprehend what he heard while questions flew through his head. Why didn't Sirius tell him? Did he not trust him with this knowledge? Why did the church lie to him? Were they this worlds Ministry? Then the most important question came into his mind? If they weren't going to kill him what were they going to do with him?

"Please don't turn me into a girl I like being a boy I think a lot of other people would like me to stay a boy as well." He quietly begged in a meek voice. He didn't know if they could do that but he hoped they couldn't take away what made him a _him._

She giggled at that. "You don't have to worry about that, unless you're playing for the other team." She told him while she unzipped his pants. He blushed at that and remembered how Ron thought he had a crush on Malfoy because he didn't kill him.

Then as he realized what they were about to do and started struggling again, but they finished removing his briefs. As he saw his fully erect member, he remembered them sticking their foul members pumping in and out of them, their todgers deformed from their inbreeding, three women with bleeding twats forced onto their hands and knees with looks utter horror on their faces while the eyes were dull and completely unfeeling.

He cried in anger, fear, and sadness all at once and as they finished his trousers off.

 _CRACK_

He felt as if he was being pulled in a tube and then he disappeared leaving a group of former soldiers and Susan the slime holding nothing but his pants and groaning in disappointment.

 **Hello it took a few weeks but I finally finished it I hope you enjoyed please leave reviews I love feedback**

 **Myth out**


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

Sorry guys i cant handle writing i have no imagination i'm only good at coming up with ideas not whole stories but pm me if you want to adopt the story i hope my successor can make this into something worth reading just plz dont make it into the next "My Immortal"


End file.
